


Irisco Tumblr Drabbles

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Iris do the weed, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, a sweet 90s soundtrack, and they're adorable, incredibles references, references out the ass, they're both cuddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously titled "Bake and Get Baked" <br/>Just a bunch of unrelated Irisco drabbles based on tumblr prompts. </p><p>Tumblr prompt: Iris and Cisco have a baking competition. Lot of fluff and stolen kisses.<br/>Summary: Cisco thinks weed brownies are garbage, Iris is willing to prove him wrong. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bake and Get Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair, don't care.

Cisco let out a very manly yelp as a bowl of brownie mix was thrust into his chest. “Woman, this is ridiculous. Pot brownies taste like shit, doesn’t matter _how_ many extra chocolate chips you put in them–” he started, voice wavering as he fumbled to catch the whisk tossed carelessly in his direction, a drop of chocolate mix flicking onto his nose. He watched Iris set up two pots on the stove like some elaborate science experiment, bobbing her head as TLC crooned through her phone speakers about scrubs. 

 

He _wanted_ to just  _smoke_ the weed, from a blunt, like a gentleman. But _noooo_. They were to 'bake and get baked', Iris had said, with a stern finger prodding into his chest. And it was dweeby but adorable, so he let her manhandle him into the kitchen anyway.

 

“Hey, _I_ know brownies. I basically have a doctorate in brownies” she said, turning to wag a finger at him for emphasis returning focus to her mission. 

 

“You know consuming large amounts of something doesn’t make you an expert on it, right?" he deadpanned. "I don’t know shitabout how Twizzlers are made… I mean, mostly because I’m _positive_  it would ruin them forever..” He dipped a finger into the brownie mixture and lifted it to his mouth to taste. It was delicious–-and he had to wait hours to actually eat it. His shoulders slumped “Babe, this is gonna take for _ever_!” 

 

Iris snorted, putting the smaller pot inside the other and turning the stove on. “Just trust me, alright? It’ll be worth it. These are gonna be the best pot brownies you’ve ever had." She smirked.“I’m like the Walter White of pot brownies." She stuck a finger in the air just in time to harmonize on ' _can't get with a deadbeat ass'._  

 

Cisco blinked. “So, what? You think you can win me over with Breaking Bad references?” he said walking closer and sitting the bowl on the counter beside the stove. He peered over her shoulder to and wrinkled his nose at the green pasty shit she was setting into one of the pots.  

 

She shot him a look, “I could win you over with an Incredibles reference–-put some plastic wrap over that.”

 

Cisco wrapped up the brownie mix and turned back to her, hands on his hips,“Are you trying to imply that The Incredibles  _isn’t_  high quality art? Because I don’t know if our relationship could survive that. Edna Mode is my inspiration–”

 

“–He starts  _monologuing_!” Iris breathed dramatically to the ceiling, before wiping her hands on a rag. She spun on him and yanked his face down to plant a soft peck on his lips. When she pulled back her smile was softer, and she planted another kiss on his nose, ridding him of the speck of chocolate there. 

 

And it was a little hard to pretend to be offended after all of that, so he just shook his head, muttered, “you sly dog,” and leaned into her mouth again.

 

Iris’ giggles echoed through the kitchen as “ _Shoop”_ began to play from the phone speakers. 


	2. Spatch n' Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Cisco is always making things for his girlfriend as life hack gifts for every small occasion. Sometimes she’s not even sure what they do. She still tried to use them to make him happy but the last one burnt a hole in the wall and he’s giving her another.
> 
> Summary: Cisco goes a little overboard with the gift making...

Iris was halfway through brushing her teeth when a loud shriek echoed through her apartment that sounded an awful lot like her boyfriend. She quickly spat and made her way into the living room, grabbing the baseball bat from where it hung on the wall as she went. 

 

“Cisco! Who’s–” she started as she rounded the corner, then stopped short when there was no one in the living room. When she turned Cisco was standing in the kitchen. Which wasn't weird by itself. What was weird was the fact that he was screaming his head off, trying to fight an impressively massive fire that was blazing atop her stove. 

 

Yeah, he was in big trouble.  

 

He finally got the fire under control--with the help of what looked like an extinguisher gun. He sagged in relief that definitely wouldn't last. 

 

“ _Francisco,_ ” She said calmly. His back went rigid, and she could just make out a whispered ‘ _shiiit_ _’._

 

When he turned to face her, he at least had the decency to look sheepish, “Heeeeeeeeey, boo…” he tried with a wide smile.

 

Iris crossed her arms, eyes ticking from the stove to his face and back. 

 

Cisco rubbed the back of his neck, then smoothed a loose hair behind his ear. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, closed it. Opened it again, took deep breath, closed it again. He made an abortive gesture to himself, then to the stove and shuffled--

 

“– _Cisco!”_  

 

“–Okay yeah this was my bad. This was on me. Um…happy National Pancake Day, babe!” He tried for a wide grin, waving his hand in a flourish toward the stove. The only thing there was a skillet covered in extinguisher foam. And in the center of the skillet was what looked like a black disk. 

 

Iris frowned.“Is there something in this kitchen that’s supposed to be remotely a pancake?” She squinted at the blackened circle, before returning her glare to Cisco.

 

He makes a choking sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh. “Well, okay. So…okay. You know I’m always lookin’ out for my number one boo.” Iris rolled her eyes. “So I've been working on this prototype for a spatula, right? Like a high-tech spatula." He held his hands out like he was pitching to an executive.  

 

“..Like that episode of Spongebob?” She cocked a brow.

 

He sputtered, indignant.“No, woman. _Better_  than that episode of spongebob. This,” he turned to pick up a complicated looking metal spatula–that actually looked  _exactly_ like the one from that episode of Spongebob, “ _This_ , Iris West, is the Spatch n’ Blast.” 

 

Iris blinked.“Spatch n’ Blast.”  

 

“Spatch n’ Blast” He repeats. “You see, if you just press this button on the side here” he demonstrated, and the head of the spatula flipped, “you don’t even have to go through the trouble of trying to make sure you’ve got the perfect flip. Spatch n’ Blast does it for you.”

 

She twisted her lips. It took everything in her not to laugh at how much he sounded like a damn infomercial. And it was _not_ his best naming work. “And the…blast?” she shot another pointed look at the stove. 

 

He looked sheepish again. “Well, the blast part is kind of what I was dealing with in here a second ago. See, you press this button,” He hesitated for a moment before pressing an ominous looking red button at the end of the spatula. Almost instantaneously, a handle emerged from the side of the spatula, while the flat of the spatula retracted. It looked like...

 

“It’s a gun? You made a spatula/gun?” She shared a bed with this man.  

 

“Spatula _blaster_. _”_ Cisco corrected, pressing the button again. It reverted back into a spatula and he set it carefully on the counter. He turned back to study her face, which was probably unreadable because he said, “Yeah I mean, I’ll admit..it got a little outta hand." Iris tilted her head. "Okay a _lot_  out of hand. Um..if helps I also made this extinguisher gun in case things went to shit so like…at least 2 points for Gryffindor, yeah?” he smiled sweetly. 

 

Iris bit her lip, squinting at him. So he upped the ante, ducking his head to level his stupid puppy dog gaze at her.

 

She sighed, taking his hands in hers. “Baby… I know you’re trying to help me out, and I appreciate it, I really do…but… ease back a bit on the weapon/appliance two in ones.”

 

“Okay but think about it. You could be minding your own business, flippin' patties and some meta Jack Torrences through the front door. I mean with a regular spatula you'd probably die or something!” 

 

The look in his eyes was completely genuine.  

 

“I could die with _yours_ , dude, you almost burned the place down. Twice! That curling iron you gave me burned a hole in my wall.”

 

Cisco pursed his lips, as if to argue, but sighed. “Well…what do you want me to do?” 

 

Iris turned his hands over in hers, rubbing her thumbs across the veins in his wrists. “Just…I have enough weapons already at my disposal. No need to hide an armory in every crevice of the house. I’m not Kim Possible.”

 

Cisco sucked in a breath, nodding. Then his brow creased. “Do you only know how to reference cartoons? ” Iris rolled her eyes, chuckling. Cisco settled his hands on her waist when she started to pull away. “You’re way more badass than Kim Possible, anyway…hotter too. The way you came out with that bat? You were Battle _Ready.”_

 

“Oh, you stop,”she said with mock modesty. 

 

He kissed the side of her head, then pressed a cheek to her hair. “Okay, okay. So I promise I won’t make any more household appliances that moonlight as deadly weapons.” he pulled back and held up a hand in mock salute. 

 

"That's all I ask." Iris smiled then leaned up and sealed their lips together in a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she patted him on the chest. “Alright! So…Ihop has free pancakes on National Pancake day,” she smirked. “Mr. Ramon, I  _believe_  you owe me pancakes.”

 

She gave him a final peck, then spun on her heel, making for the bedroom. But paused in the doorway, turning to say, "Also, Cisco...you're a Hufflepuff, man. C'mon.....'swrong with you?" before shaking her head and continuing on. 

 

“I knew I shouldn't have watched those movies with you!” he called after her, "You think you know _eeverything_ now!"  

 

Maybe he could build her a new stove...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I decided to make this kind of a drabble series since I've been getting quite a few prompts on tumblr. So this is gonna a bunch of unrelated drabbles that I'll update from time to time.


	3. Better than Vedder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Irisco hair regimine 
> 
> Summary: Iris gives Cisco hair tips. The process is...easy enough. Fluff.

 

 

 

 

Cisco drummed his hands on his thighs. "So like...what exactly are you planning to me?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at Iris as she combed her fingers through his hair.  

 

She turned to pick up a bag of rollers. “Well, I just put in some leave-in conditioner. And I'm thinking the rollers are gonna be our best bet.” She took a couple from the bag and set them on the counter.“So I’m gonna set them, and then your hair will dry overnight. In the morning you’ll have like…salon style curls” she finished proudly leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

 

She pushed his head forward and started setting the rollers at the back of his head, sectioning off a chunk before securing the rest of his hair at the top of his head with a clip.

 

“Will people wonder whether I was born with it—”Cisco tried to joke but yelped when Iris yanked his head into position “– _easy_ , babe.” 

 

“Well, pay attention. You gotta tilt your head for me.” She murmured distractedly, separating a section of hair near his ear, combing it out, and setting another roller there. 

 

“Okay, well give me a heads up, aright? If I’m gonna die from you being heavy handed I’d at least like it to be in a different setting." He leaned back to give her a suggestive smirk. And his head was immediately pushed back forward, “ _Damn_ , girl!”

She leaned down and planted a kiss to his temple, “I told you to be still,” another kiss, “I’m trying to make you fabulous,” she finished seriously. She smelled like coconuts, and he suddenly kind of wanted to something else, but he mumbled out an affirmative.

 

When she wasn't trying to go all Sub-Zero on him it actually felt nice to have her hands in his hair. He did his best to remain relatively still, only moving when he's asked. Mostly because every time he tried to reach up and check her progress, she'd smack his hand with a comb and say, 'I'll finish when I finish'. And when he tried to turn to see his reflection she'd block his view and _bodily_ turn him back around and honestly does she even lift because  _fuck_ , she was strong. Which was both hot and frustrating. It didn't take long before she was at the last section of hair, securing a roller firmly with a pin through the middle.  

 

“Aaand you’re done!” she cheered, wiping the excess moisturizer from her hands. She stepped back and considered him, stifling a giggle because he probably looked dopey.  

 

He brought a hand up, pressing it to the hard rollers before spinning on the stool to check himself in the mirror. and spun on the stool to check himself out in the mirror. He cocked a brow. “I look like the nosy neighbor in a procedural crime show.”

 

“That’s...accurate,” she laughed, turning to pull her own hair into a high twisted bun, and wrapping a satin scarf around her head. 

 

Cisco stood, stretching his back, and looked her over. Her scarf wrap made her look like an ethereal spirit guide, warning him about the dangers of forgetting to bring her down the mountain to drink from the spring. He bit his cheek before she could catch him looking _too_ utterly besotted. “My ass is numb.”

 

“Slap it,” she said, amused, tucking the ends of the scarf along her hairline. 

 

“ _You_ slap it,” he returned. 

 

“You can’t slap your own ass?" She quirked an eyebrow, turning to rest her hip against the counter.  

 

“Well, it would definitely make it more fun if you di– _aaand_  the feeling is back,” he threw his hands up. “You wasted an opportunity, Iris West. Wasted an opportunity to get your hands on  _these_ stellar glutes,” he said, turning to show off his ass in his Rick and Morty pajama bottoms. 

 

“And when I’m old and gray, I’ll look back on this as my biggest regret,” She sighed, picking up a satin bonnet from the counter and reaching around him to press it into his chest. 

 

Cisco caught it clumsily, squinting down at it, “I gotta wear this?” he asked, turning his head to look back at her. 

 

“Yeah, babe, it locks in moisture. You lay your head down on those cotton sheets without satin or silk, it’s gonna make your hair dry as hell." She made her way out of the bathroom, pausing for a slightly to smack his ass as she passed.  

 

He jolted. "Uh-uh, you had your chance." He heard her snort and followed her into the bedroom, securing the cap on his head with a snap. “I always kinda wanted a reason to wear one of these, they’re so smooth.” He pinched the satin between his fingers.“Do you think I’ll look like a young brown Eddie Vedder?”

 

“No,” Iris said blankly climbing under the covers and settling back against the pillows, “you’ll look a million times better. Eddie Vedder didn’t wear a satin bonnet.”She smiled cheekily up at him. 

 

He chuckled and climbed onto the bed, taking his time crawling over her body taking great pleasure in the muffled giggle/squeak he gets in return, before flopping on the other side of her. He clicked off the bedside lamp and settled in to get comfortable. 

 

He wasn't comfortable.  

 

He grumbled, shuffling his head from one side to the other. Okay this was ridiculous, there was literally no angle where this could work. He sighed, then rolled over to face Iris, before rolling back. He slammed his head back on his pillow a few times--

 

“Babe, you’re _killing_  me, here” Iris sighed, turning on her side to face him. 

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to sleep with these things digging into my head like some Saw trap?”Cisco groaned, rolling his head around. 

 

“Lay on your stomach,” she offered, shifting closer. 

 

He made a whining sound in the back of his throat. “I can’t rest all my weight on my tummy, I ate a lot of cupcakes today…” he said, rolling his his head to pout at her. 

 

“Ugh, you make me _sick,”_ she groaned reaching over and pulling him to rest his face in the crook of her neck, his body halfway on top of hers.

 

“Oh, this is much better,” he mumbled, letting out a sigh and swinging a leg to hook around hers, while she did the same. They ended up twisted together in an oddly comfortable pretzel position. 

 

“Go to sleep, Cisco,” she chuckled, closing her eyes.

 

“I’m going, I’m goin’,” he yawned. 

* * *

The next day, if Iris noticed Cisco taking more selfies than usual, she didn’t say a word. 

 

He looked fabulous. 


	4. Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:slight AU, Iris comes to investigate STAR Labs as a reporter and it's Cisco's duty to throw her off the sense but he also finds he doesn't wanna lie to her because she's so great! And she wants to #expose them but Cisco is so sweet she doesn't wanna hurt him 
> 
> Summary: Late season 1, when everyone is suspicious of Harrison Wells but nobody has said anything about it yet. Slight AU because this isn't how Iris got her info. Irisco kind of if you squint.

“Cisco?”

 

He looked up from his coffee. 

 

“Iris, hey.”

 

“Hi,” she beamed. And Jesus. A direct hit. “Do you mind if I have a seat?”

 

He should. He heard she’d been getting more and more curious about Star Labs in the past couple of weeks. If she was coming to him it was because she’d probably gotten zip from Barry. And this whole ‘Lie-to-Iris’ thing wasn’t his tune. Plus he was an even worse liar than Barry. 

 

But he liked Iris, it was impossible not to. And that smile crushed his resolve into dust. 

 

When he kicked out the seat across from him and the smile became impossibly brighter. 

 

“Thanks,” she said softly, settling into the seat. 

 

For a few seconds they just sat there, waiting for the other to speak. 

 

“So,” She started, “This city sure has changed huh?”

 

It was a ‘How-bout-that-weather’ icebreaker if he’d ever heard one. But he laughed. “Understatement. For better or worse, that’s to be seen.”

 

Her lips quirked.“In some ways better. We’ve got The Flash now.” 

 

“That we do.”

 

“You know anything about him?” She asked it easily enough, but Cisco could see the way her eyes narrowed just slightly. 

 

He tucked a hair behind his ear. “You’d know more than me, you’re the one who had the blog.”

 

She scoffed. “You don’t read my blog.”

 

Cisco shrugged. “Sure I do. I’m a bit of a nerd for that kind of stuff.”

 

“You’re a bit of a nerd, period,” she returned. 

 

He sputtered, then ducked his head, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. She had him there. 

 

The last time he’d really talked to Iris was during her visits to Star Labs after Barry’s accident. He’d kept her company sometimes, since he was the only one there who was willing to talk to her about non-medical stuff. And because she’d seemed lonely sitting next to that bed by herself. He’d drone on about whatever odd thing was on his mind, and probably, definitely, told her too much. But his babbling seemed to make her laugh, so he couldn’t find it in him to stop. 

 

It couldn’t have been that happy a memory for her. But when he looked back up, she was smiling. 

 

He cleared his throat. “Um, so I never, uh..said congrats about the CCPN gig. So, congrats,” he finished lamely. 

 

If she noticed how unsmooth he was being, she moved past it. 

 

“Aww, thanks. I love it. It’s a good way for me to talk about the weirdness in the city without people thinking I’m just saying nonsense.” She rolled her eyes, but there was no heat to it. 

 

Cisco let out a chuckles and sipped his coffee. 

 

“Speaking of strange happenings,” she said, “Star Labs seems to be around a lot of it, huh?”

 

He choked. “W-what?” he sputtered out, “What makes you say that?”

 

“I mean,” she leaned forward, “there was the Burning Man, right? Caitlin asked me about him once and then I heard a bunch of military guys shot up this place looking for a guy who looked just like him.”

 

“We don’t know that’s–”

 

“Then, there was that kid who tried to kill Harrison Wells with his,” she wiggled her fingers, “blasty hands.”

 

“Blast–well, okay, he wasn’t actually a–”

 

“And then Captain Cold kidnaps Caitlin, one of the only scientists left at Star Labs, to bait the Flash. As if he knew that somehow, Star Labs and the Flash were connected.”

 

Cisco sighed. Iris didn’t get nearly enough credit. She was about two guesses from “so Barry’s The Flash, right?” and he’d barely gotten a word in edgewise. “Iris…” 

 

“Cisco, what do you think of Harrison Wells?”

 

He blinked. That was a shift. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” she licked her lips, “do you ever regret staying with him? After everyone left?”

 

“I owe Harrison Wells a lot,” he deflected, “He’s my mentor, he’s a friend,” he’s the man that kills me in my dreams, Cisco shook that thought away, “he’s a good man.” And a month ago he would have meant that wholeheartedly. 

 

“Really?”

 

“You’re saying he isn’t?” 

 

“Look, okay, I know the Particle Accelerator explosion gave all of these people have abilities. Tony Woodward wasn’t made of metal when I went to school with him.”

 

She said it like it was obvious, like she’d figured it out a while ago. And well, that was out. He wasn’t about to lie about stuff she already knew. 

 

“But that’s not what’s bothering me. I looked into it, and there are no recent arrest records on Tony, Cisco. He just disappeared.” 

 

Cisco winced. Dr. Wells may have been responsible for Tony’s death, but they’d all accepted his excuse for it. 

 

“And Mason Bridge was about to fill me in on a story he was doing on Wells, something about Simon Stagg, who’s missing. And then Bridge goes missing, and all his work is gone. And Wells admitted himself that he knew the Particle Accelerator would explode.”

 

“Because he felt bad about it,” Cisco tried, even though he didn’t really believe that anymore.

 

“Did he?” She ran a hand through her hair. “Look, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything. But…there’s something weird is going on, Cisco. And I think it might be bad, and I think that may have something to do with Harrison Wells. I just can’t…quite piece it together. Nothing really fits yet. Eddie said that Mason went on a trip but that’s bullshit. And I know Barry, he knows something but he won’t tell me anything and if Wells has involved him somehow–”

 

“Okay, okay, hey,” he said softly, reaching for her hands. Her eyes were glassy when they met his.

 

He didn’t get how anyone could do this, lie to Iris for so long. He’d just barely lied to her for 20 minutes and it was already giving him heart problems. 

 

“You’re right,” he murmured, eyes fixed on their hands. 

 

He heard her shift. “I’m right?”

 

He swished his coffee around in his mug. It was cold now. “About…Dr. Wells,” he said, meeting her eyes again, “There’s something going on with him.” 

 

Her eyes narrowed. “And you and Caitlin–

 

“We’re not involved–-I mean…we are. Like a lot of the stuff you said, Captain Cold, The Burning Man. The metahumans–that’s what we call them. It’s connected, but not all of it in the same way you think.”

 

She hesitated for a moment, then said,“And Barry?”

 

Cisco scrubbed a hand down his face. “Look, Iris. I don’t want to lie to you. It’s honestly the very last thing I wanna do right now. But…Barry’s secrets aren’t mine to share.” When her eyes dropped he added. “But if you’re asking if Wells has….brainwashed him, the answer is no.” 

 

She seemed to relax, but only slightly. “You think he’s dangerous? Dr. Wells?”

 

“I honestly don’t know what I think anymore,” he chuckled bitterly. Then sighed. “Just..keep your distance from him, and for now, don’t tell anyone we talked about this okay?” The irony was not lost on him. “Just trust me on this.” 

 

She studied him for a second, and then, for whatever reason, seemed satisfied with what she saw. “I do.” Her phone buzzed on the table and she sighed. “Shit, it’s my dad. I’m supposed to be making dinner tonight.”

 

He nodded. “I won’t keep you.” 

 

She started to leave and then hesitated, squeezing his hand. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

 

“For what?”

 

She gave him a wobbly smile. “For telling me the truth.”

 

He felt like he should say something. Something in the defense of Barry or Eddie– or Joe, who for all Cisco knew was about to get ripped a new one. But he couldn’t. It wouldn’t feel right to try to sway her feelings, not when he’d been a part of the lies for so long. 

 

So he just nodded and watched her as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. I know I haven't posted in awhile, I've been working on my longer fic. And again my tumblr is so-smoke-em-if-you-got-em if you wanna send me some Irisco prompts to add here.


	5. POC (Pride of Color)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Cisco & Iris cooking dinner with a mention of Ciscos hot sauce collection

Cisco watched Iris dump half the bottle of his Cholula in the pot before reaching blindly for another. He nudged the Louisiana into her grasp. “Thanks, babe,”she said, before proceeding to shake several drops of it into the pot. 

 

“Hey, Iris,” he said mildly. She hummed. “Are you sure you’ve got enough hot sauce? I mean are you completely positive?”

 

“Why, do you think it won’t be spicy enough?” She sounded genuinely worried, and he had to swallow a laugh.

 

But he must have made some laugh-adjacent sound because she caught on, shooting him a dirty look. “You keep this up, you’re not getting any of this gumbo.”

 

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it, “ _That_ gumbo either,” she said, eyes glinting. 

 

He shrugged.“I’m just sayin. This dinner _is_ for everyone,” he smirked. “We _do_  have white friends. Unless this is some form of revenge I wasn’t aware of.”

 

She giggled. “They’ll be _fine._ This is Grandma Esther’s recipe, it calls for this much hot sauce. Besides. Barry grew up with me and my dad, he’s used to this.”

 

“Okay, but Caitlin organizes her grocery lists by flavor category and she puts ketchup under ‘spicy’. And Harry,” he thought for a moment, “actually no give some to Harry. Give all of it to Harry.”

 

“Shh, this gumbo is going to be the bomb,” she said. 

 

“When everyone goes to the bathroom later, I’m sure it will be.”

 

She sucked her teeth. “Taste this.” He barely opened his mouth before a spoonful of Grandma Esther’s gumbo was shoveled in. He rolled it over his tongue. It was good, great actually.And…wait. Shit. He felt his eyes start to water. “It’s delicious, babe,” he nodded. 

 

She lit up. “Yeah?” she brought the spoon to her mouth to taste, and looked pleasantly surprised. “O- _kay_ ,” she said proudly. Then she paused. Sucked some air in through her mouth. “Oh, that’s. That’s actually kinda spicy,” she said, breathing out a laugh.

 

“Mhm,” he nodded, just this side of legitimately crying. “It’s actually,” he coughed, “It’s actually really good, though.” Because it was, it was just, _fuck,_ it was hot. 

 

“Oh my god, Cisco,” she said, fanning her mouth to no avail. “What did we do?”

 

“’ _We_?’” he wheezed. “You dumped half of three different hot sauce bottles in there, you don’t think maybe you exaggerated the recipe just a tad?”

 

She looked at the recipe, studied it for a second, then, “Shit.” She opened a cabinet and got out two glasses. “Get the milk, get the milk.”

 

“Already on it,” he said, opening the refrigerator with more force than necessary. 

 

He poured the milk sloppily into the glasses and and they drained them before he’d even set the jug down. They sighed in relief. 

 

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, then the gumbo pot. 

 

Iris met his eyes solemnly. “We take this moment to our graves.” 

 

“You don’t even have to say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is welcome :)


	6. No Clowns for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "where the fuck did that clown come from?"

“Okay!”

 

Iris heard Cisco’s voice behind her and she turned from fiddling with the tree lights. 

 

“Lets…”he trailed off, and she could hear the frown in his voice when he said, “You started without me!”

 

“You were taking too long!” she said without turning. 

 

He paused for a moment. “You,” he laughed for a second, “You  _finished_  without me. I was gone for like five minutes!” 

 

She studied the tree and scoffed. “It’s not even _near_ finished.”

 

“How could you _possibly_  fit more decorations on that thing?”

 

“Spoken like a true ameteur,” she tossed over her shoulder before focusing on the ornaments near the top of the tree. “I’ve still got a whole box left to go. Still gotta put the candy canes, the ribbon, the star, the bells…”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” he said, his voice coming closer. “Just give me a damn ornament and tell me where to put it.” 

 

They worked that way for a while, her telling him where to put the ornaments and him trying to force them into the limited space. 

 

Cisco paused, so long that Iris finally looked up at him. “You okay?“

 

“Yeah, it’s just uh…” his eyes were focused on the tree. 

 

“What?”

 

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?” he said, and she followed his eyes to the clown ornament nestled in the branches. 

 

“Oh. I saw it at the store and I thought it was kinda funny,” she said with a shrug. “Isn’t it cute?”

 

“It’s…” he seemed to search for the words, settled on, “It sure is a clown.” 

 

She cocked an eyebrow. “You alright?” She picked up the ornament. “You’re not afraid of clowns are you?”

 

“Am I–” he cut himself off with a scoff. “Am I afraid of clowns?” he giggled. “Iris, come on-” she gave him a look “-I mean I _hate_ them,” he offered finally. 

 

She gave a sympathetic pout. “I’m not a fan either but this one’s kind of charming.” She held up the little figurine. 

 

“Yeah, babe, no such thing,” he said, covering it with his hand. “This is the kind of thinking that’s gonna get us haunted one day, Iris.”

 

“Oh my god,” she groaned. 

 

“We’re better than this! I know you’ve seen Poltergeist.”  

 

“So what–do you want to burn it in the yard?” she giggled.

 

He stared at her and her smile dropped. “Cisco we’re not gonna burn it in the yard.” 

 

“Can we chuck it into space?” he tried. “I’m pretty sure I can build a canon strong enough…”

 

“Oh my-” she cut off with a giggle. “You really don’t think it’s cute?”

 

He shrugged. “For a demon.” 

 

That startled a laugh out of her. “Okay, well,” she hiccuped. “I’ll give it to Harry as a Christmas present. How’s that?”

 

He clutched at his chest. “The best Christmas gift _I_ could receive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
